Sahabat Selamanya
by Astrella Kurosaki
Summary: Sebenarnya, yang membuat Ichigo bisa bangun kembali sebagai Full-Hollow untuk melawan Ulquiorra itu bukan Inoue. Lalu siapa? Oneshot, friendship. RnR!


**Sahabat Selamanya**

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

Langit biru yang cerah, udara yang segar, dan awan putih yang indah. Hari yang sempurna bukan? Tapi tidak untuk gadis yang satu ini. Dia sama sekali tidak menikmati cuaca di sekitarnya. Dia hanya terbarin di kasurnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya: sahabatnya sejak kecil.

'Sial' pikir Tatsuki. 'Kemana dia pergi?' lalu dia menghela napas.

'Semua itu mulai berbeda sejak kita menjadi remaja. Sejak panggilanku berubah dari Tatsuki-chan menjadi Tatsuki. Sejak dia tumbuh lebih besar dariku sewaktu kami kelas 6. Sejak dia pertama kalinya mengalahkanku di pertandingan judo. Pertambahan ketinggian, bagi Ichigo, yang tidak pernah berhenti. Sejak ada Kuchiki, dia jadi semakin tertutup. Dia selalu menyimpan masalahnya sendiri, tidak pernah memberitahuku. Padahal sudah kuberitahu bahwa aku bisa melihat wujud shinigaminya. Tapi tetap saja… Dia tidak memberitahuku apapun. Aku… Kesepian Ichigo…'

'_Hey, Tatsuki! Kenapa kau tidak memainkan gitarmu saja! Waktu aku sedih, aku sering memainkan gitar sambil mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam hatiku…'_

Tatsuki terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dia tiba-tiba mengingat hal itu. Hal yang dikatakan Ichigo sebelum dia menjadi, err…, shinigami.

"Kenapa tidak kucoba saja saran dari Ichigo?" katanya pelan sambil tersenyum.

Tatsuki mengambil gitar yang dibelinya bersama Ichigo sewaktu ulang tahunnya yang ke 13. Gitar itu memiliki warna hitam dengan motif warna _orange_ dalam bentuk api, sebagai lambang Tatsuki (warna hitam), dan Ichigo (warna _orange_). Dia mengambil _pick_-nya yang memiliki warna yang sangat serasi dengan gitarnya. Disana tertulis: "BFF". Dia pun mulai memetik gitarnya dengan nada yang sangat harmonis.

_Dear friends, _

_How are you all been doing lately? I'm fine here. I miss you all a lot. I think I want to tell you something I won't ever tell to you straightly:_

Tanpa disangka ternyata suara Tatsuki sangat merdu, dia menyanyikan semua yang ada dihatinya dengan penuh perasaan.

_Whatever happens, I'll always be by your side._

_When you're down, I'll pick you up._

_I know I can't re-patch your broken heart, but at least I'll try; so they didn't tear away too far._

'Aku akan selalu ada untuk Ichigo' pikir Tatsuki. 'Tidak perduli apa yang terjadi'

_When you're crying, I'll wipe off your tears._

_When you're hungry, I'll give a half of my food to you, so we could enjoy the food together._

_When you're alone, I'll stand by your side and do everything I can to cheer you._

'Mungkin Ichigo tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku akan terus mendampinginya.'

_When you couldn't breathe, probably I'll be panicking around and run in circle._

_When you could breathe as usual, I'll sigh in a big relief._

_When you're sad, I'll sad too._

Tatsuki tertawa dibagian ini. Dia tidak bisa memilih kata-kata yang lebih bagus,

_We share the same tears and the same laugh._

_You know what; I couldn't be like what I am now if it weren't because of you._

_You give me strength to stand tall and courage to keep move on._

Pandangan Tatsuki menjadi kosong. Semua yang dirasakan Ichigo… Sedih ataupun senang, diapun dapat merasakannya.

_You give me a hand when I fall, and I would do the same for you._

_I won't let anyone hurt you._

_Well, I know I'm not that strong._

Tatsuki mengutuk kelemahannya sendiri. 'Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat.' pikirnya. 'Supaya aku bisa menolongnya.'

_I'm just a weak human who want to be by her best friend's heart._

_You know what? I want to hear your voice._

_I want to hear your laugh._

Tatsuki sangat merindukan Ichigo. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Ichigo. 'Aku sangat kesepian Ichigo… Cepatlah pulang.' Matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

_I want to see your face._

_I want to see your happy eyes._

_I want to talk to you._

'Aku tidak suka Ichigo sedih. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya tersenyum kembali. Karena itu, Rukia, tolong bantu aku membuat Ichigo tersenyum. Kau mengetahui masalah Ichigo, bukan?'

_Even if the condition make me couldn't reach you,_

_I'll give my heart to you._

_Why? Because that's what friends are for. One for all, and all for one._

_Lots of love,_

_The one who always want to be near her best friend heart._

Tatsuki mengakhiri lagunya dengan senyuman. Ternyata menyanyikan perasaan lebih ampuh daripada memendamnya sendiri. Dia harus mengucapkan terimakasih pada Ichigo sewaktu Ichigo kembali nanti.

'Setidaknya, aku masih lebih hebat di game daripada Ichigo.' kata Tatsuki dalam hati.

'Cepatlah kembali jeruk, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Teman baik selamanya.'

* * *

Omake

"TOLONG KAMI KUROSAKI-KUN!" Inoue menangis sambil berteriak kepada Ichigo yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Ichigo's PoV

"Di… Dimana ini? Semuanya gelap…"

"Kau berada di inner-mu sekarang, Ichigo."

"Zangetsu?"

_TOLONG KAMI KUROSAKI-KUN!_

"Itu… Suara Inoue kan?"

Zangetsu menggangguk.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini untuk menolongnya? Dia memanggilku, aku harus menolongnya!"

"Itu karena… Kau sudah dikalahkan Ichigo."

_Aku percaya padamu… Ichigo._

"Itu.. Suara Rukia? Aku bisa mendengarnya… Aku harus segera kembali! Dia percaya padaku!"

"Terlambat Ichigo."

_Cepatlah kembali jeruk, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Teman baik selamanya._

"Tat... Tatsuki?" Ichigo tersenyum. "Kumohon Zangetsu, pinjamkanlah kekuatanmu padaku. Aku harus… Menemui sahabat baikku."

"Kau yakin Ichigo? Kalau kau kembali maka kau akan terbawa kepertarungan yang lebih sulit lagi."

"Aku yakin. Cepatlah, Tatsuki menungguku."

"**King, kau hebat ya? Baiklah aku akan membantumu."**

"Baiklah Ichigo, kalau itu maumu."

"Terimakasih Zangetsu, dan _my noble steed._" kata Ichigo sambil menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian berdua."

End of Ichigo's PoV

'Jadi… Aku yang tidak sadar mengalahkan Ulquiorra?' pikir Ichigo. Ulquiorra dapat dikalahkannya dengan bantuan Zangetsu dan Hichigo. Kini, Ulqiorra sudah berubah menjadi serpihan debu yang terbang terbawa angin diiringi isakan sedih Inoue.

'Terimakasih Inoue, Rukia, karena telah memanggilku. Terlebih lagi pada… Tatsuki. Tenang saja Tatsuki, aku akan kembali.'

* * *

Hwa.... Oneshot pertamaku... T.T  
Minta sarannya dong?  
Kependekan atau kepanjangan?  
Terlalu abal kah?  
Review Plase!


End file.
